A Tearful Farewell
by ParkNuna
Summary: Chanyeol memiliki sebuah mimpi, mimpi tentang sebuah pernikahan bahagia bersama Baekhyun di negri Sakura, namun, ia memperjuangkannya dengan cara yang salah, dengan menjadi seorang sindikat penjualan organ manusia. CHANBAEK/GS/DRAMA/ROMANCE/ANGST/CRIME/RATE M


**Cast :**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kasper**

**-Zico**

**-Kim Junmyeon**

**CHANBAEK/GS/DRAMA/ROMANCE/ANGST/CRIME/RATE M**

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

"Tidurlah...Aku akan menjagamu..."

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh telanjang Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan, membiarkan tubuh keduanya yang basah oleh peluh dan lelehan sperma, kini berada pada desimal jarak yang tak lagi berarti. Nafas keduanya terengah hebat dengan netra yang sempurna terpejam, bersama-sama menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme yang rasanya selalu menakjubkan.

Gerak liar dan desahan erotis yang lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, seolah tercipta hanya untuk membakar gairah dan hasratnya. Menggoda birahinya agar terus menghujam keras dan membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhentak-hentak di bawah sana.

"Kau tau, aku benci caramu memintaku tidur setelah kita bercinta..."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menautkan jemari keduanya dengan erat. Sengaja menahan gerak kekasihnya agar tak berarak pergi kemudian hilang dari pandangan.

"Wae? Tidakkah kau menganggap itu adalah sebuah perhatian? Aku tau kau lelah setelah mendesah dan merintih sepanjang malam..."

"Aku hanya benci harus terjaga di pagi hari seorang diri...Karena kau selalu diam-diam pergi setelah aku terlelap..."

Baekhyun menjaga nada bicara senormal mungkin, menjaga agar protes yang ia ujarkan tak berujung pada sebuah perdebatan sengit. Sebab sejujurnya, ia hanya berniat untuk merayu Chanyeol, tidak lebih, tidak untuk memancing amarah Chanyeol yang seringkali meledak tak terkendali.

"Pekerjaan yang memaksaku untuk pergi di saat orang lain terlelap...Kumohon mengertilah..."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, membuat pandang keduanya kini berada pada titik yang sama. Sedangkan jemari lentiknya kini bergerak terbata, melukiskan pola-pola abstrak di dada bidang Chanyeol. Sedikit ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan sensitif ini.

"Chanyeol, tak bisakah kau berhenti saja? Aku rasa, pekerjaan itu terlalu berbahaya...Aku hanya tak ingin kau celaka..."

Sipitnya mengerjap lirih dengan bibir yang telah sempurna mengerucut. Memasang mode puppy demi membuat sang kekasih luluh oleh rayuannya. Namun nyatanya? Benar-benar nihil.

Chanyeol justru tergesa bangkit, mengurai langkah menjauh guna meraih sebotol wine yang kini alirnya melesak membasahi tenggorokan. Raut wajahnya yang semula hangat, kini beranjak sedingin es.

"Kita sudah sering membahas hal ini,Baek...Dan sekali lagi ku katakan, aku tidak akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini meski kau mengiba dan menangis di depanku..."

"Tapi pekerjaan itu terlalu beresiko,Chanyeol...Kau bisa berakhir di penjara...Jangan bahayakan dirimu sendiri..."

Chanyeol sengaja menuli, sama sekali tak mengindahkan kekhawatiran tulus yang tengah Baekhyun ujarkan.

Ia bahkan kini sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, bersenandung lirih bersama alunan nada indah dari jemarinya yang menari lincah diatas tuts piano. Sengaja meredam ocehan Baekhyun yang terdengar berisik di pendengaran.

Chanyeol sepenuhnya sadar, jika pekerjaan yang ia geluti adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang terkutuk, jauh dari definisi layak dan manusiawi.

Ia adalah seorang sindikat penjualan organ manusia. Manusia penuh dosa yang berteman baik dengan ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, bahkan bola mata yang diambil paksa dari tubuh pemiliknya. Tugasnya terlihat sederhana, hanya mengambil barang terkutuk itu regu pembunuh dan mengantarkannya dengan selamat ke bos besar. Namun, jika sekali saja geraknya terbaca, riwayatnya akan benar-benar berakhir. Tak akan ada pengampunan untuk manusia keji sepertinya.

"Kau mengabaikanku? Aku sedang bicara denganmu,Chanyeol..."

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau harapkan dariku? Kau ingin aku memakai dasi dan bekerja di kantoran seperti ayahmu? Aku tidak bisa,Baekhyun...Pergilah jika kau menginginkan lelaki yang lebih kaya dariku..."

"Chanyeol, hentikan!"

Detik ini, Baekhyun menyesal telah membawa perkara ini untuk dibicarakan. Sebab nyatanya, Chanyeol terlalu bebal untuk menafsirkan kekhawatirannya.

Baekhyun tergesa menghambur, memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol dengan lengan kurus yang kini telah melingkar sempurna. Sebuah cara sederhana untuk menjinakkan Chanyeol yang terlihat mulai tidak waras.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu,huh? Kau bahkan terdengar sudah tak mencintaiku lagi..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau belajar untuk menerimaku apa adanya...Jangan terlalu matrealistis..."

"Aku tidak matreliasitis, Chanyeol...Aku hanya ingin kau mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik...Jika kau mau, kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan ayahku..."

"Aku tidak suka di kasihani,Baek..."

Niat tulus Baekhyun nyatanya telah membuat harga diri Chanyeol terluka.

Ia seringkal gagal menafsirkan apa yang Baekhyun anggap sebagai sebuah perhatian, dan meyakininya sebagai rasa iba yang melukai harga diri. Bukan karena ia terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri, namun karena ia benci saat oranglain memvonisnya materialistis dan silau dengan duniawi.

Baginya, tidaklah mudah untuk bertahan dalam hubungan yang penuh kesenjangan. Baekhyun berada pada kasta yang jauh diatasnya, terlahir dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat dengan karier yang cemerlang. Sementara ia sendiri? Manusia dengan masa depan suram yang terlalu beruntung bisa memiliki Baekhyun. Baginya, memenangkan hati Baekhyun adalah anugerah terbesar yang pernah tuhan berikan padanya, sebuah ketidakmungkinan yang kini menjadi nyata.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,Chanyeol...Jika kau tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan ayahku, mungkin kau bisa mengejar mimpimu menjadi seorang penyanyi dan pianist terkenal... Aku rasa itu lebih baik daripada kau menjadi seorang kriminal..."

"Bermain piano tidak akan membuatku menjadi kaya,Baekhyun...Aku melakukan pekerjaan ini juga demi masa depan kita...Aku butuh banyak uang untuk bisa menikahimu dan membawamu pergi dari sini..."

Dua tahun lalu, tepat setelah Chanyeol berhasil memenangkan hatinya, ia mengujarkan sebuah janji yang semula Baekhyun anggap sebagai sebuah omong kosong. Janji tentang sebuah pernikahan bahagia di sudut kota kecil di negeri Sakura. Sebuah janji yang ternyata Chanyeol perjuangkan dengan segenap kesungguhan, walau harus melangkah di jalan yang salah.

Bukan ia ingin memupuskan apa yang tengah Chanyeol perjuangkan, namun, bayang tentang dinginnya jeruji penjara seringkali membayang di pelupuk mata. Ia tak akan sanggup, melihat lelaki yang telah ia anggap segalanya, harus membusuk di sudut bui untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kejahatannya. Terlebih, jika ternyata ia harus diganjar dengan vonis mati, dunianya mungkin akan ikut berakhir.

"Kau tak harus memiliki banyak uang untuk bisa menikahiku,Chanyeol...Dan kita tidak harus tinggal di Jepang untuk bisa hidup bahagia... "

Baekhyun memulai negosiasinya dengan Chanyeol, mencoba menghasut Chanyeol untuk melupakan mimpinya tentang kawin lari dan hidup terasing di negri orang.

"Jangan naif...Orangtuamu tidak akan merestui kita begitu saja...Aku harus punya banyak uang untuk bisa menikahi dan membahagiakanmu...Kau putri mereka satu-satunya...Anak semata wayang yang telah mereka besarkan tanpa kurang suatu apapun...Apakah masuk akal, jika aku tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakmu hidup susah? Aku tidak segila itu,Baekhyun..."

"Aku baik-baik saja jika setelah menikah kita hidup dengan sederhana...Aku janji tidak akan manja dan menyusahkanmu...Kau hanya perlu menjadi suami yang bertanggungjawab dan mencintaiku...Bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup,Chanyeol..."

"Kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan makan cinta,Baekhyun...Bersikaplah lebih realistis..."

Baekhyun mengaku kalah, tak lagi sanggup untuk berjibaku menaklukkan Chanyeol yang keras kepala dan memiliki jalan pikiran yang terlampau rumit untuk di pahami.

**Drrtttttt!**

Perdebatan keduanya sejenak terjeda saat sebuah panggilan hadir menginterupsi. Chanyeol melangkah menjauh, sengaja membentang jarak agar si mungil tak mendengar apa yang tengah ia perbincangkan.

Padahal, tanpa perlu mengupingpun Baekhyun sudah tau dengan pasti, siapa pemilik suara di ujung sana. Seorang bandit yang telah meracuni otak Chanyeol agar mengikuti jejaknya sebagai seorang kriminal. Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap sayu ke arah Chanyeol, mengekori setiap gerak Chanyeol yang terlihat tergesa mempersiapkan seragam dinasnya. Setelan baju hitam, topi hitam, kacamata hitam dan selembar masker yang juga berwarna serupa.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Hmmm...Sehun sudah menungguku di depan..."

Baekhyun mengurai langkah menghampiri Chanyeol, berdiri diantara kaki Chanyeol guna menyisir helai rambut sang kekasih yang semula berada pada mode abstrak.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun bukan sedang membantu Chanyeol untuk bersiap, namun sedang memancing birahi dengan memamerkan sepasang gundukan sintalnya tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Ia bahkan sengaja merapatkan tubuhnya, membuat nipple merah jambunya kini menyentuh ujung hidung Chanyeol.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti ini...Cepat pakai bajumu..."

"Chanyeol...Tak bisakah kita bercinta saja sampai pagi? Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu malam ini...Aku ingin kau menyentuhku seperti ini..."

Baekhyun tergesa meraih tangan Chanyeol, menuntunnya untuk meremas dan bermain-main dengan nipplenya yang telah menegang. Sebuah sentuhan adiktif yang membuat netranya kini terpejam sempurna dengan lenguhan sesual yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Chanyeol, gigit..."

Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali, remasan nakal pada pucuk dadanya membuatnya kini mendambakan sentuhan lain. Sentuhan dari lidah kasar Chanyeol yang selalu membuat dunianya terasa jungkir balik.

"Jangan seperti ini...Aku harus bekerja, sayang...Sehun sudah menungguku di luar..."

Chanyeol terpaksa melakukan ini, mendorong Baekhyun menjauh demi menyelamatkan imannya yang nyaris goyah karena keagresifan sang kekasih.

"Tapi aku ingin bercinta denganmu,Chanyeol...Jangan pergi...Kumohon..."

"Sadarkan dirimu, Byun Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, menolak mentah-mentah air susu dari pegunungan yang Baekhyun tawarkan padanya. Bukan karena tak tergoda, namun, deadline pekerjaan memaksanya untuk tak boleh kalah pada godaan pangkal paha.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu itu daripada aku? Kau benar-benar jahat, Park Chanyeol...Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi..."

Baekhyun mengujarkan sebuah protes atas pengabaian Chanyeol yang luar biasa jahat. Ia bahkan telah menanggalkan harga dirinya, bersikap layaknya jalang murahan demi membuat Chanyeol bergairah dan melupakan pekerjaannya.

"Harus berapa kali lagi ku katakan? Aku sangat mencintaimu,Byun Baekhyun...Kau dengar?"

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, tetaplah disini...Jangan pertaruhkan nyawamu demi uang yang tak seberapa itu...Aku tidak ingin kau celaka,Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun tak benar tau, darimana datangnya perasaan ini. Perasaan cemas dan takut yang ia artikan sebagai sebuah firasat buruk. Hati kecilnya seolah meyakini, akan terjadi sebuah petaka jika Chanyeol tetap bertandang pergi malam ini.

"Aku harus tetap pergi, Baekhyun...Aku harus mendapatkan uang yang tak seberapa itu agar bisa cepat menikahimu..."

"Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja, dengarkan aku...Tetaplah tinggal disini bersamaku..."

"Tidak bisa...Aku akan berada dalam masalah besar jika tetap disini...Kasper pasti akan menggorok leherku dan mengulitiku hidup-hidup..."

"Baiklah...Jika kau sudah tak mau lagi mendengarkanku, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini..."

Baekhyun nyaris menyerah. Ia mulai lelah menjadi pihak yang selalu harus mengalah, selalu harus mengerti sementara ia sendiri tak pernah dimengerti. Harus selalu patuh dan mendengarkan, sementara sendiri ia tak pernah di dengar. Daripada seorang kekasih, Chanyeol seolah memperlakukannya seperti seekor anjing kecil, sosok tak berdaya yang tak memiliki jerit perasaan harus di dengar.

"Hei...Apa yang sedang kau katakan? Kau mengancamku?"

"Aku sedang tidak mengancammu...Aku sungguh-sungguh...Kita berakhir jika kau tetap pergi..."

Chanyeol mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun dengan gemas, membujuk si mungil agar mengakhiri pembicaraan sensitif ini. Dan sialnya, ancaman Baekhyun sama sekali tak membuat hatinya gentar, ia bahkan menganggap jika Baekhyun hanya sedang manja dan menginginkan perhatiannya saja. Hanya sebatas itu. Terlalu percaya diri dan menggangap jika Baekhyun tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa cintanya.

"Sebaiknya kau lekas tidur...Bukankah kau besok harus bekerja?"

Chanyeol melabuhkan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening dan kelopak mata Baekhyun yang telah basah, mencoba mengusir takut dan gelisah yang membuat Baekhyun begitu berat melepas kepergiannya malam ini.

"Aku pergi sekarang...Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Park Baekhyun..."

Nyatanya, Chanyeol benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menatap kosong ke arah punggung lebarnya yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun mengusap belah pipinya yang telah basah, sekuat hati menahan diri agar tak larut terlalu dalam pada rasa kecewanya. Chanyeol telah memilih, memilih untuk mengorbankan cintanya demi mempertahankan pekerjaannya. Sebuah keputusan yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya sadar, bahwa ia hanya terlalu memaksakan apa yang sudah tak lagi sejalan.

**...**

Chanyeol menempatkan diri di sisian kosong samping kemudi, setengah hati memulai tugas negara yang membuatnya harus terpisah dari kekasih mungilnya yang tengah merajuk.

Senyap dan sunyi menemani keduanya di malam yang nyaris merangkak pagi. Sehun sesekali melirik, mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk bersama kepulan asapnya. Menyesap sebatang rokok dan menikmati candu yang ia yakini bisa mengembalikan moodnya yang terlanjur berantakan.

"Berikan saja padaku jika kau sudah tak sanggup dengannya..."

Sehun mencoba memecah keheningan yang membuat keduanya bak sepasang arca yang membisu. Tak harus menjadi seorang cenayang untuk bisa menebak apa yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol berada pada mood yang buruk. Sebab Baekhyun adalah alasan paling logis mengapa moodnya mendadak labil seperti seorang anak perawan.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya..."

Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah pukulan ringan ke arah Sehun, menyadarkan Sehun jika ia bisa kapan saja berubah menjadi gahar dan berbahaya, jika Sehun berani menyentuh Baekhyun sedikit saja.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Berhentilah ikut campur urusan orang lain..."

"Cinta dan uang adalah dua sisi yang berbeda.. Tapi kau harus memiliki keduanya jika ingin membuat Baekhyun menjadi milikmu seutuhnya..."

"Tau apa kau tentang cinta?"

"Aku bisa membantumu, Hyung..."

Sehun mengulas sebuah seringai mencurigakan saat sebuah ide tiba-tiba hadir dalam pikirannya. Sebuah ide brilliant yang tak mungkin dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

Ia bergegas menepikan mobilnya, bersiap meracuni Chanyeol agar sepakat dengan ide gilanya.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau bertengkar lagi dengan Baekhyun... Dia pasti memintamu untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan menjijikan ini..."

"Jangan campuri urusanku!"

"Aku tau kalian saling mencintai...Tapi kau harus sadar jika kau terlalu miskin untuk bisa bersamanya..."

"Tutup mulutmu..."

Sehun bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol, memamerkan sebaris pesan yang berisi penawaran menggiurkan. Penawaran langka yang akan membuat keduanya menyandang status baru sebagai seorang Chaebol.

Dan sialnya, Chanyeol terlalu lemah dengan godaan Won. Ia yang semula bersikap acuh, akhirnya mulai tergoda untuk membaca pesan itu. Sebuah percakapan rahasia antara Sehun dan Zico, bos mafia yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Kasper.

_**SEHUN : "Duapuluh juta won untuk sepasang bola mata? Deal?"**_

_**ZICO : "Deal!"** _

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya ke arah Sehun. Tak percaya pada nominal angka yang tertera di sana, dan tak percaya jika Sehun yang sekilas terlihat lugu, ternyata memiliki otak licik dan jiwa pengkhianat. Uang benar-benar membutakan segalanya.

"Oh Sehun, kau gila?! Jadi kau mengajakku untuk menjual barang-barang ini pada Zico dan membawa kabur uangnya?"

"That's right! Ini adalah satu-satunya cara instan untuk cepat kaya...Kesempatan emas tidak akan datang dua kali,Hyung..."

"Kau benar-benar bedebah licik..."

"Tertarik berkhianat bersamaku? Aku tau kau lelah hidup miskin dan menderita..."

Godaan Won memang terlalu sukar untuk ditolak.

Menjadi kurir dan menjadi seorang pengkhianat sekilas terlihat serupa, sama-sama salah di mata hukum dan sama-sama harus bertaruh nyawa. Namun hasilnya? Sungguh jauh berbeda. Hanya butuh sedikit keberanian untuk melakukannya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mempercepat rencanamu untuk menikahi Baekhyun, jika kau ikut denganku..."

Persetanan dengan pengkhianatan. Satu-satunya hal yang Chanyeol pedulikan saat ini adalah masa depannya bersama Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menjadinya miliknya yang utuh.

**...**

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, menatap janggal ke arah bangunan mewah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Dalam bayangannya, ia akan bertandang ke sebuah gudang tua, bangunan dengan nuansa temaram yang penuh sarang laba-laba dan bau darah yang menyengat. Namun nyatanya, bangunan ini justru terlihat seperti sebuah Castile daripada markas seorang bandit.

Ternyata, Zico berada di level berbeda dengan Kasper. Bajingan elit yang tak bisa di pandang sebelah mata.

"Entahlah...ini juga kali pertama aku datang ke sini"

Bangunan di hadapan mereka terlihat begitu megah dengan beragam pohon rindang di yang berdiri kokoh. Sebuah kamuflase sempurna untuk menyembunyikan aktivitas kejahatan yang terjadi.

"Wellcome,Brother..."

Zico menyambut keduanya dengan suka cita, mengikis jarak dengan kedua lengan yang terbuka lebar. Menawarkan sebuah pelukan hangat layaknya sahabat yang lama terpisah.

Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang bajingan elit. Tubuh tegapnya terbalut outfit dari brand mewah yang kian menegaskan kasta sosialnya yang tinggi. Atensi Chanyeol sejenak tertuju pada luka jahit yang menggores wajah tampannya, sebuah bukti betapa keras perjuangannya untuk bisa sampai di titik puncak seperti sekarang.

"Masuklah..."

Zico menggiring keduanya untuk masuk ke ruang kerjanya, sebuah ruang temaram dengan nuansa klasik dan sederet rak buku yang berjajar rapi disana. Chanyeol diam-diam terkekeh di balik punggung tangan, sedikit berkhayal jika esok lusa ia sudah menjadi seorang jutawan. Mungkin ia hanya akan duduk manis sambil membaca buku, menikmati waktu dengan santai sementara pundi-pundi uang akan tetap mengalir ke rekening. Berkhayal memang selalu menyenangkan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah penawaranku terdengar menarik?"

Zico menyilangkan kakinya di atas singgasana, memasang raut serius sebelum memulai negosiasinya dengan dua ekor bedebah naif di depannya.

"Seperti isi pesan kemarin...Deal jika kau berani membayar dua puluh juta won untuk sepasang bola mata."

"Berapa pasang bola mata yang kau bawa? Jika kau memiliki lebih dari 200, aku akan membayarnya duapuluh juta won untuk satu pasangnya..."

"Aku hanya membawa 100pasang...70pasang mata pribumi dan 30pasang mata orang asing...Aku rasa kau harus memberiku harga lebih tinggi untuk mata yang berwarna..."

"Bukankah itu terlalu sedikit? Aku tak bisa memberimu harga tinggi jika kau hanya punya sedikit...Aku tidak terlalu suka berbisnis untuk partai kecil seperti ini..."

"Lalu berapa?"

Zico mngerutkan kedua alisnya, berpura-pura memikirkan sebuah angka yang akan menjadi winwin solution bagi keduanya. Namun sebenarnya, ia adalah bagian dari tricknya untuk mendapatkan harga yang lebih rendah.

"Sepuluh juta won untuk satu pasang...Bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisa...Itu terlalu murah ...Lima belas juta won untuk mata pribumi dan duapuluh won untuk mata berwarna..."

Sehun belum juga menyerah, masih terus memperjuangkan negosiasi ini agar bisa pulang dengan sekarung uang dalam genggaman. Serakah? Anggaplah seperti itu.

"Terlalu murah? Kau bahkan tak mengeluarkan sepeserpun modal untuk transaksi ini...Kau pikir aku tidak tau jika ini semua milik Kasper?"

"Berikan saja...Kita tidak akan rugi...Jika ini deal, kita akan mengantongi 100juta won dengan cuma-cuma..."

Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Sehun untuk memperingkas negosiasi ini. Setidaknya mereka harus bergerak cepat untuk kabur, sebelum Zico benar-benar mengadukan pengkhianatan ini pada Kasper.

"Tidak bisa,Hyung... Itu terlalu murah...Kita seharusnya bisa mengantongi 200juta won..."

"Baiklah...Ini penawaran terakhirku...15juta Won untuk satu pasang...Bagaimana?"

Zico menikmati drama ini, berpura-pura memberikan harga terbaik ketika sebenarnya ia telah menang banyak. Mendapat harga beli lebih murah tanpa perlu mengancam keduanya dengan membawa nama Kasper sebagai alibi.

"Deal!"

Chanyeol bergegas menjabat tangan Zico, berujar sepakat sebelum Sehun kembali bertingkah dan membuat negosiasi ini menjadi semakin bertele-tele.

Zico menyodorkan sebotol Wine ke arah keduanya, mengajak Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk bersulang merayakan kerjasama perdana mereka.

"Deal! Senang bekerja sama denganmu..."

Zico mengulas sebuah senyum penuh kepalsuan, membuat gesture senormal mungkin saat ia diam-diam mengirimkan sebuah pesan rahasia pada Kasper. Pesan berisi rekaman negosiasinya dengan dua cecunguk naif di hadapannya.

_"Selamat...Kalian telah masuk ke dalam perangkapku..."_

**_..._**

"Whoaaaa...Kita benar-benar jadi orang kaya...Daebak!"

Chanyeol menatap takjub ke arah ransel hitamnya yang kini terlihat penuh sesak, penuh oleh tumpukan Won dengan jumlah di luar nalar yang membuatnya kini layak di sebut sebagai orang kaya baru. Andai ia tau, jika berkhianat bisa membuatnya menjadi holkay dalam waktu sekejap, ia pasti akan melakukan hal ini sejak dulu.

"Hyung, kau jadi pindah ke Jepang?"

Sehun menginterupsi kekaguman Chanyeol atas isi ranselnya, sedikit mengingatkan jika hal terpenting yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang adalah kabur sejauh mungkin, bergerak cepat sebelum Kasper menciduk dan memupuskan mimpi mereka untuk menjadi seorang Chaebol.

"Tentu...Aku akan mengambil penerbangan paling pagi...Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum Kasper menangkap kita...Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan kabur ke China besok pagi...Hal pertama yang ingin aku lakukan setelah menjadi orang kaya adalah menepati janjiku untuk menikahi Xiao Lu..."

Menikah? Tentu saja, itu juga yang menjadi motivasi terbesar Chanyeol untuk melakoni pekerjaan terkutuk ini, demi bisa membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya yang utuh. Hingga tanpa sadar, pipi keduanya kini bersemu merah, terbuai oleh khayalan tingkat tinggi yang menyisakan selangkah lagi menuju nyata.

"Let's go...Kita pergi sekarang...Matikan ponselmu dan cepat buang...Jangan sampai Kasper melacak keberadaan kita..."

"Ck...Aku bandit profesional,Hyung...Aku bahkan sudah membuang ponselku sebelum kita sampai disini..."

"Good job!"

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam, melarikan truck yang ia bawa dengan jarum spidometer yang berlarian di angka seratus, berkejaran dengan angin musim gugur yang malam ini terasa menusuk tulang. Sedikit tak sabar untuk membagi kabar bahagia ini pada kekasih mungilnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Truck yang mereka naiki kini merangkak perlahan, memasuki area berkelok dan dihantam derasnya hujan yang datang tanpa aba-aba. Membuat jarak pandang Chanyeol kini terbatas karena gelap yang menyelimuti.

"Hyung, jangan buru-buru...Hujan deras membuat jalanan lebih licin dari biasanya..."

"Kau meragukanku? Kau tidak seharusnya tak meragukan seorang pembalap sepertiku..."

"Naas tidak pernah pilih kasih, Hyung..."

"Percayakan padaku..."

**Tintintin!**

Percakapan keduanya terpaksa terjeda saat sebuah jerit klakson terdengar merambat gaduh di pendengaran. Terdengar sedikit profokatif dan seolah mengajak keduanya untuk baku hantam.

"Brengsek! Tak bisakah dia berhenti membunyikan klakson seperti orang yang kesetanan?"

Chanyeol menghantam kemudinya dengan amarah yang memuncak, begitu terusik sebab suara itu terus menyerangnya tanpa jeda. Hatinya kini mulai dirundung sebuah perasaan aneh, curiga sekaligus penasaran pada sosok di balik kemudi yang telah merampas seluruh atensinya.

"Biarkan saja,hyung.. Dia pasti sedang mabuk..."

"Aku harap mobilnya segera terguling dan masuk ke jurang..."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan...Setidaknya kita harus bersyukur karena itu bukanlah mobil polisi..."

Sehun memilih untuk menuli, terlalu enggan untuk memikirkan manusia absurd yang ada di belakang sana. Baginya, selama bedebah itu tak mengincar dan mencoba untuk merebut uangnya, ia akan tetap acuh seperti saat ini.

Namun sayangnya, jalan pikiran Chanyeol tak pernah sesederhana itu, ia terlanjur berhasrat untuk mengenyahkan Van dan bedebah menjengkelkan di balik kemudinya. Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya, mengajak otak bebalnya untuk berfikir perihal kejanggalan yang mulai ia rasakan. Van itu terlihat begitu familiar, berwarna hitam pekat dengan sticker bergambar tulang yang membentuk sebuah Hexagon, sebuah identitas komplotan bandit yang serupa dengan logo pada topi yang ia kenakan.

"Kita dalam masalah besar...Bos besar mengejar kita!"

Chanyeol mulai diserang panik saat menyadari bahwa berandal yang sedari tadi mengekorinya adalah Kasper, Kasper yang telah sadar jika dua bandit kecilnya telah berkhianat dan membawa kabur uangnya. Chanyeol bergegas menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam, membentang jarak sejauh mungkin agar Kasper tak bisa menangkapnya.

"Sial! Ayo cepat kabur,Hyung! Kita tidak boleh tertangkap...Atau kita akan mati dikuliti..."

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol mencengkeram kemudinya dengan erat, ia mulai diserang rasa gugup dan gelisah karena sugesti bernada horor yang Sehun ucapkan. Tertangkap dan mati dikuliti? Itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia tak boleh mati konyol saat sebentar lagi mimpi-mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Lebih cepat,Hyung! Kasper ada tepat di belakang kita! Lakukan apapun agar kita tidak tertangkap!"

"Diamlah...Jangan membuatku semakin panik..."

Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat banyak, jalanan yang licin dan derasnya hujan membuat jarak pandangnya benar-benar terbatas. Badan truck yang besar sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menyelinap dan bergerak lincah, ia bahkan harus menerima kenyataan, kalau Van itu kini nyaris sejajar dengannya. Terus merangsek maju demi bisa melumpuhkan geraknya yang kini kian terbatas.

"Cepat salip truck yang di depan,Hyung..."

"Tidak bisa, jalannya terlalu berkelok...Sedikit saja tergelincir, kita akan mati masuk jurang..."

**Dor! Dor!Dor!**

Kasper menurunkan jendela mobilnya, mulai membidik dan menyerang membabi buta dengan sebilah pistol dalam genggaman. Seringai di sudut bibirnya terukir jelas, tersenyum licik saat membayangkan kedua pengkhianat itu merangkak memohon ampun di bawah kakinya.

"Aku pikir kita benar-benar akan segera mati,Hyung..."

Sehun terlihat mulai memucat, tembakan demi tembakan yang terus menyerang tanpa jeda, membuat keberaniannya kini menguap pergi. Khayalan indah tentang pernikahan bahagianya dengan Xiao Lu, kini berganti dengan bayang kematiannya sendiri.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat serang balik!"

Chanyeol melempar sebilah pistol ke atas pangkuan Sehun, memberinya sebuah tugas negara dengan nyawa keduanya sebagai taruhan. Sehun menggenggam pistol itu dengan ragu, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk balik melawan Kasper.

Kini, hanya ada dua pilihan, membunuh atau dibunuh? Dan pilihan itu ada di tangannya.

**Dor!Dor!Dor!**

Sehun melompat ke kursi belakang, bersiap memulai aksinya bak seorang James Bond untuk memukul mundur Kasper yang terus mencoba merangsek dan mensejajarkan diri dengannya. Kegaduhan itu tak lagi terelakkan, keduanya sama-sama berambisi untuk saling bunuh satu sama lain.

Nyatanya, Kasper tak senaif apa yang Chanyeol duga. Ia lupa jika Kasper adalah seorang bandit keji yang tak segan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, termasuk uangnya yang telah dicuri. Ia bahkan tak mengenal kata maaf untuk seorang pengkhianat. Ada harga yang harus dibayar mahal karena sebuah pengkhianatan, yaitu helaan nafas yang harus berakhir di tangannya.

Ia terus merangsek maju, sesekali membanting setir ke arah kanan hingga membuat mobil keduanya saling berbenturan. Seringai liciknya kembali terukir saat mobil yang dibawa Chanyeol sesekali oleng, nyaris kehilangan kendali di tengah sirkuit yang basah. Terus berusaha menyudutkan Chanyeol agar terjebak ke dalam umpannya.

Gayung bersambut, Chanyeol kini mulai merasa buntu dan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyalip truck bermuatan penuh di depannya agar bisa lolos dari kejaran Kasper. Ia bahkan tak lagi peduli, jika kemungkinannya untuk jatuh tergelincir lebih besar daripada kemungkinannya untuk selamat. Baiklah, ini terdengar seperti sebuah bunuh diri.

Chanyeol nekat membanting setirnya ke arah kanan, bersiap berlari secepat yang ia bisa demi membuat Kasper tertinggal di belakang. Namun naas, saat trucknya tengah merambat lirih di bibir jurang, Kasper justru sengaja menembak ban kanannya hingga pecah. Membuat truck dalam kecepatan penuh itu akhirnya oleng, tergelincir dan terguling ke dasar jurang.

Kasper tertawa terbahak, menertawakan ketidakberdayaan Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk lari dari kejarannya.

_"Kau ingin mencuri uangku? Ambillah...Bawa ke neraka bersamamu..."_

**_..._**

Baekhyun menurunkan jendelanya, membiarkan angin musim gugur memainkan helai rambutnya yang terurai. Menikmati senja di kota Seoul yang telah tiga tahun lamanya ia tinggalkan.

Tiga tahun lalu, setelah pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi. Mengasingkan diri dan membangun kariernya dari nol di Belanda.

Entah terlihat pengecut atau tidak, nyatanya ia butuh lingkungan baru untuk menetralkan perasaanya pada Chanyeol. Untuk membunuh rindunya pada Chanyeol, yang seringkali datang tanpa permisi. Baginya, tak mudah menghapus nama Chanyeol di hatinya, terlalu banyak kenangan dan mimpi yang telah mereka bangun bersama, mimpi yang tetap menjadi sebuah mimpi karena perpisahan lebih dulu hadir di antara keduanya.

"Nona, apakah kita akan langsung pulang ke rumah?

Baekhyun menyudahi lamunan panjangnya saat sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba hadir menginterupsi. Sebuah pertanyaan dari pria paruh baya di balik kemudi, yang mengemban tugas dari tuan Byun untuk menjemputnya dari airport.

"Ada suatu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi...Bisakah Ahjusshi mengantarku kesana?"

"Maaf, tapi nona harus bersiap untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Kim..."

"Hanya sebentar saja, Ahjusshi...Tidak akan lama..."

"Baiklah..."

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tak begitu tertarik dengan agenda dinner malam ini. Ia seolah bisa menebak, apa saja yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Di awali dengan perbincangan basa-basi tentang kedatangannya dari Belanda, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan perbincangan tentang detail pernikahannya dengan Suho, dan di akhiri dengan perbincangan membosankan tentang kurs dan nilai saham. Maka tak heran, jika ia lebih memilih untuk kabur dan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Bukan rindu yang menggiring langkahnya untuk menjemput masalalu, namun setidaknya ia harus memastikan, bahwa Chanyeol tak larut bersama duka atas kepergiannya.

Baekhyun mencoba menetralnya debar jantungnya yang kini bergemuruh, diserang gugup tak kasat mata saat langkah kakinya kembali berakhir disini, di sebuah flat sederhana yang pernah ia tinggali bersama Chanyeol tiga tahum silam.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun nyaris terperanjat saat seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, seolah menangkap basah dirinya yang semula berjalan mengendap-endap bak seorang pencuri.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, mendapati sosok tinggi pucat yang tiba-tiba menghambur ke arahnya. Memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat setelah keduanya lama terpisah. Sehun, sahabat sekaligus patner kerja Chanyeol yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai seorang bandit.

"Kau mengagetkanku..."

"Ini benar kau? Ya tuhan...Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu..."

Aih-alih menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru tersihir oleh penampilan Sehun detik ini. Terlihat tak terawat dengan beberapa luka yang menggores wajah tampannya, dan sebatang tongkat yang menyangga tubuh jangkungnya.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?"

"Oh... Ini...Hanya bekas kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu...Apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan dengan tongkat ini?"

"Patah?"

"Lebih buruk dari itu...Sebelah kakiku sekarang lumpuh...Tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali...Beruntung kaki kiriku masih berfungsi, jadi aku tak harus duduk manis di atas kursi roda..."

Lumpuh? Bisa dipastikan jika itu bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan biasa. Namun, bagaimana mungkin Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada sesantai itu? Tidakkah ia merasa dunianya berakhir setelah dokter memvonisnya tak bisa lagi berjalan?

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kau mabuk?"

"Sama sekali tidak...Hanya saja, truck yang kami bawa tiba-tiba tergelincir dan akhirnya masuk jurang..."

"Masuk jurang? Kau dan Chanyeol? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang? Sekarang dia dimana? Apakah dia selamat?"

Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Jika Sehun saja berakhir dalam keadaan lumpuh, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Ketakutan yang selama ini ia khawatirkan akhirnya benar-benar terjadi. Chanyeol telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya demi uang yang tak seberapa.

"Chanyeol hyung? Dia...Baik...Setidaknya, dia lebih beruntung daripada aku..."

"Jangan bohong...Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dalam keadaan baik setelah mobilnya tergelincir dan masuk jurang?"

"Sungguh...Dia baik-baik saja...Dia bahkan masih bisa pergi bekerja..."

"Jadi maksudmu, dia tetap bekerja sebagai kurir setelah hampir mati karena kecelakaan itu? Ya tuhan...Dia benar-benar keras kepala..."

Demi tuhan, Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol.

"Bukan...Sekarang Hyung sudah tidak bekerja sebagai kurir...Dia bekerja di caffe sebagai penyanyi dan pemain piano...Dia bilang, dia ingin hidup seperti apa yang kau inginkan..."

"Dia benar-benar melakukannya?"

"Hmmm.." Sehun menggangguk cepat. "Dia percaya kau akan kembali suatu saat nanti jika ia berhenti dari pekerjannya terkutuk itu...Hyung hanya ingin membuktikan, jika ia sangat mencintaimu..."

Baekhyun tak lagi tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, sebab rasa dalam hatinya terlalu abstrak untuk di jelaskan. Dua sisi hatinya kini di huni rasa yang tak serupa. Saat sebelah hatinya dirambati hangat atas kabar bahagia ini, namun sebelah lainnya justru dirundung kecewa, kecewa karena Chanyeol begitu terlambat mengabulkan apa yang selama ini pinta.

Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu, saat hatinya masih utuh dan belum dimiliki pria lain?

**...**

Rasanya begitu kontras, saat caffe begitu riuh oleh pengunjung yang datang dan pergi silih berganti, namun Chanyeol justru terbunuh sepi. Duduk menyendiri di sudut remang dengan secangkir espresso miliknya yang telah beranjak dingin, menikmati rasa pahit yang kini telah berteman akrab dengannya.

Ia mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sepi ini, terbiasa dengan kesendirian ditengah keramaian. Kesendirian yang membuat rasa rindu itu perlahan datang menyeruak. Rindu yang tak pernah berkurang satu desimalpun, namun tak pernah tersampaikan.

Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang, tak lagi nampak dalam pandangan saat ia tertatih menjalani hidupnya yang kedua, sebuah kehidupan baru setelah kecelakaan yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Ia bahkan nyaris mengutuk semesta, kenapa masih mempertahankan hela nafasnya, sementara satu-satunya alasanya untuk tetap hidup, kini tak lagi ia dapati.

Kini yang tersisa hanya kenangan, kenangan tentang tatap hangat dari mata indahnya yang melengkung bak bulan sabit, tentang rajukan dan desahan manjanya yang adiktif, juga tentang aroma strawberry yang selalu lekat di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tertunduk dalam, menikmati gelenyar perih di ulu hatinya sebab rasa rindunya yang kian menjadi. Ia terlalu larut bersama luka, hingga tak sadar jika sosok yang begitu ia rindukan kini telah mengikis jarak ke arahnya ,membawa serta aroma strawberry itu menjadi terasa kian nyata.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar gila..."

Chanyeol terkekeh, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang perlahan meyakini, bahwa ia telah terjebak halusinasi. Halusinasi tentang Baekhyun yang kembali datang untuk menghapus rasa rindunya.

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menyapa dengan suara lirih, sekedar mengabarkan eksistensinya yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Ia meremas ujung coatnya dengan gelisah, mencoba mengusir rasa gugup atas pertemuan perdananya dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Itu kau?"

"Ya, ini aku...Aku senang kau masih mengingatku..."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, bersikap senormal mungkin layaknya sepasang sahabat yang lama tak berjumpa. Namun naas, ia harus menelan kecewa, sebab atensi Chanyeol justru tertuju pada sebatang rokok dan mulai sibuk dengan kepulan asapnya. Mengabaikan eksistensinya yang seolah tak diharapkan. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dengan canggung, menatap nanar ke arah tangannya yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

_"Tak sudikah Chanyeol untuk menyentuhku lagi?"_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Baekhyun? Pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan setelah berpisah denganku..."

Chanyeol melagukan sebuah intro yang menjengkelkan. Alih-alih mengutarakan rindu, ia justru mendeklarasikan rasa kecewanya dengan cara yang kekanakan, memvonis Baekhyun bersalah hanya dari satu sudut pandang.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Bukankah alasanmu meninggalkanku memang seperti itu? Agar kau bisa mencari pria lain yang lebih mapan dan lebih terpandang? Terimakasih telah menyadarkanku, jika kita memang berada di kasta yang berbeda..."

"Kau mengganggapku seperti itu?"

"Bukankah kenyataanya memang seperti itu? Kau lebih menyukai pria berdasi yang bekerja di kantoran daripada seorang kriminal brengsek sepertiku..."

"Kau masih mengganggapku materialistis?"

"Jika bukan matrealistis lalu apa? Aku tau kau lelah bertahan denganku...Kau lelah mencintai seorang pria payah yang tak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan... Kau sudah memilih keputusan yang tepat,Baekhyun...Berbahagialah dengan pria pilihanmu..."

Baekhyun terkekeh di balik punggung tangan, menertawakan pikiran naifnya yang semula menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan menuntut sebuah penjelasan dibalik kepergiannya, lalu kemudian saling mengaku salah dan memaafkan.

Dan nyatanya, satu-satunya yang dianggap bersalah adalah dirinya. Dejavu.

Rasa jengah itu kini datang lagi, jengah untuk mengurai kesalahpahaman yang diyakini Chanyeol sebagai sebuah fakta. Karena sekeras apapaun ia mengelak, ia tak akan pernah menang melawan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih tak terkalahkan, maha benar dengan segala ucap dan vonisnya.

"Tak bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ini? Aku menemuimu bukan karena ingin bertengkar denganmu,Chanyeol..."

"Kenapa? Ini bukanlah sebuah pertengkaran, Baekhyun...Kita hanya sedang berbicara tentang fakta..."

"Fakta bahwa kau egois dan keras kepala?"

"Kau benar...Aku egois, keras kepala, dan memiliki pekerjaan yang kotor...Kau pasti tersiksa selama dua tahun bersamaku..."

Lihatlah, Chanyeol sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap menjengkelkan dan terlalu cerdas untuk memutar balikkan fakta. Bersikap seolah ia adalah satu-satunya pihak yang tersakiti atas perpisahan ini.

"Ya...Kau benar...Aku sangat tersiksa...Dua tahun kita bersama, kau sama sekali tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku ...Tak bisakah kau jadi aku sebentar saja? Tak bisakah sekali saja kau melihat sebuah permasalahan dari sudut pandang orang lain? Kau egois,Chanyeol..."

Protes yang selama ini hanya tertahan di ujung lidah, kini akhirnya terucap dengan lantang. Ia tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi, sudah cukup Chanyeol melukai hatinya selama ini.

"Aku pergi sama sekali bukan karena aku menginginkan laki-laki lain yang lebih kaya...Aku pergi karena aku lelah menghadapi sikapmu yang egois...Kau tak pernah memperlakukanku sebagai seorang kekasih...Kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti seekor anjing kecil yang harus selalu patuh... Bahkan selama ini, kau hanya mengganggapku sebagai wanita yang gemar ikut campur, mengatur dan mengekangmu...Kau tak pernah melihat itu sebagai sebuah perhatian dan bentuk rasa sayangku padamu..."

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu..."

"Berhentilah bersikap rendah diri di depanku...Aku memintamu untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan itu bukan karena aku matrealistis,Chanyeol...Aku hanya tidak ingin kau celaka dan terluka...Aku tak ingin mimpi kita untuk menikah dan hidup bahagia akhirnya pupus karena kau harus mendekam di penjara!"

"Maafkan aku..."

Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun meneriakinya, sebuah teriakan frustasi yang lahir bersama cicit tangis yang coba ia sembunyikan. Baekhyun bergegas mengusap belah pipinya yang telah basah, mencoba terlihat kuat meski hatinya kini telah retak dan berkeping.

Chanyeol seketika beku, gelap yang menyelimuti membuat tangis Baekhyun yang telah pecah tak nampak dalam pandangan. Hanya isak tangisnya yang terdengar lirih di pendengaran, mengusik hati kecilnya yang selama ini tunduk dikuasai ego.

Dalam gelap, bayang itu seolah hadir silih berganti di pelupuk mata. Bayang tentang luka demi luka yang tak sengaja ia toreh di hati wanitanya. Setelah semua kesakitan yang ia beri, pantaskah ia untuk sebuah kata maaf?

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku...Aku bersalah…"

Tangannya bergerak terbata, terseok meraih jemari tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pada sebuah genggaman hangat. Ia melabuhkan sebuah kecupan singkat di punggung tangan, mencoba mengusir luka dan lara yang hadir karena sikapnya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kau memperlakukanku dengan sangat buruk..."

"Maafkan aku...Aku menyesal tak mendengarkan ucapanmu...Kau benar, pekerjaanku terlalu berbahaya...Aku dan Sehun bahkan hampir mati..."

"Kau baru mendengarkanku setelah kau hampir mati? Kau baru mendengarkanku setelah aku frustasi dan pergi meninggalkanmu? Kau terlambat,Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol mulai merasakan sebuah kebasahan di pelupuk matanya, pelupuk mata yang tersembunyi di balik lensa hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Aku tau aku terlambat...Tapi yang terpenting, sekarang aku sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan terkutuk itu...Kau lihat, sekarang aku hidup seperti apa yang kau inginkan...Aku menjadi seorang penyanyi dan pianist seperti yang kau inginkan..."

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kau menjadi seorang kriminal…."

"Baekhyun, aku sadar, sekarang aku sudah tak lagi sempurna….Tapi maukah kau memulainya lagi dari awal? Ijinkan aku untuk menebus semua kesalahanku di masalalu…."

"Aku menerima maafmu,Chanyeol….Tapi untuk kembali bersamamu, aku tidak bisa…."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol, tergesa merogoh isi tasnya,kemudian menyodorkan selembar kabar buruk pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraba selembar kertas yang Baekhyun selipkan di telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan perasaan curiga dan berharap jika pikiran negatif yang menghantuinya tak berubah menjadi nyata.

"Minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan pria pilihan ayahku...Sebuah perjodohan...Aku harap kau berkenan hadir dan memberiku doa restu..."

"Baekhyun.. Kau bercanda,kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak...Maaf aku,Chanyeol..."

"Menikahlah denganku,Baekhyun...Aku sudah memiliki uang yang cukup untuk menikahimu dan membawamu pergi ke Jepang...Kita akan hidup bahagia disana..."

"Aku tidak bisa,Chanyeol...Terimakasih atas dua tahun yang indah bersamamu...Aku bahagia pernah menjadi milikmu..."

Baekhyun tergesa bangkit, mengurai langkah menjauh sebelum air matanya kian bertambah deras. Ia mencoba untuk menuli, sekuat hati mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun, Andwae! Jangan pergi! Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tergesa bangkit, meraih dan menggenggam tongkatnya dengan gigil tangis yang telah pecah. Namun naas, tongkat yang seharusnya menuntun langkahnya justru terlepas dari genggaman. Ia merangkak dalam gelap, meraba ke segala arah guna mendapatkan kembali tongkatnya yang hilang dari jangkauan.

"Baekhyun!"

Langkah kaki Baekhyun yang tak lagi terdengar, membuatnya kian dilanda kalut. Ia berusaha bangkit seorang diri, berjalan dengan gerak terbata sambil menggapai apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Namun pada akhirnya ia harus mengaku kalah, inginnya harus pupus karena gelap membuatnya tak berdaya.

Ia jatuh tersungkur, tersudut seorang diri meratapi kisah cintanya yang telah usai. Ia seolah tengah memetik buah dari egonya sendiri, ego yang telah membuat cintanya berpaling dan akhirnya jatuh ke pelukan pria lain.

**END**

**A/N :**

\- Story ini terinspirasi dari MV dengan judul yang sama, A Tearful Farewell - Lim HanByul, Lagu kesukaan Baekhyun yang sekarang juga jadi lagu faforit gue.  
\- Ga semua cerita harus happy ending kan?ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
\- After this, i think i will rest well. So see you later.  
\- Salam Chanbaek is Real!


End file.
